We're Not Dating
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: They should've figured that it would happen sooner or later. They were too close in age to be father and daughter. Obviously people would think they were- "We're not dating!"


**I don't even know. I just got to thinking that since in mine and my friend's headcannon, Virginia looks seventeen, if she and America went out for a father-daughter day, they might end up mistaken for a couple. Thanks and enjoy **_**We're Not Dating**_**.**

* * *

We're Not Dating

On rare occasions, America would take Virginia out for a father-daughter day. There was never a set plan for their outing, no set time they had to be back at their house –though they would try to hurry in order to stop the would be murders of Virginia's siblings by her other siblings. It was just a day that they went out and spent time together.

Virginia would never admit it aloud, but she was definitely Daddy's Little Princess. She was the first permanent English colony, the whole reason that her dad even existed, technically speaking. America wouldn't admit it either, but he preferred spending time with his oldest daughter too.

As the father and daughter walked down the streets of little D.C.'s city, the seventeen year old was glad America had planned their outing for a pretty spring day. She got to see children chasing after pigeons in the park, old couples sitting together on benches, and the occasional skateboarder falling on their face. It was a nice day out.

Obviously their first stop was the nearest McDonald's, America's favorite restaurant, for lunch. They both ordered hamburgers, which was normal, but Virginia got a little ticked at the lady taking their orders. She had complimented Virginia's 'adorable southern accent.'

"It's not southern" she complained "at least, not completely."

By this point they had already found a table and sat down, so thankfully the cashier hadn't heard her.

"I know honey," America assured her.

"Seriously, how do people think that I have a completely southern accent?" Virginia continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I'm too northern to be southern, but too southern to be northern!"

America had heard this rant from several of the northern-southern border states to know that the only way to make it stop was to wait it out. He occasionally assured Virginia that her accent was just unique when she asked.

Eventually Virginia stopped her rant long enough to turn her attention to her lunch.

"Not bad," she praised after she swallowed. "Nothing like homemade though,"

"Do you remember the last time we all tried to make hamburgers at home?" America grinned.

Virginia laughed. "Poor Connie!" she giggled, remembering how frazzled Connecticut had been. No one had listened to her when she tried telling them how to properly make a hamburger.

"Remember how green Cal looked?" she asked.

America nodded, a bit of the humor fading from his expression. "Poor Cal," he muttered. "I can't believe we forgot he's vegan."

"You forgot; we didn't."

America frowned. He hated his kids fighting –it reminded him too much of the Civil War –but he also knew that there were several rivalries between them. With fifty-one kids, how could there not be?

When the father-daughter duo finished their lunch and headed out of the restaurant. America wanted to head over to the White House and see how his boss was doing (read: try to convince his to stop running the country into the ground), but Virginia talked him into to follow her to the Lincoln Memorial. She loved looking at the reflection of the Washington Monument in the huge pool.

The two of them sat on the steps in silence, just enjoying the view. They were sitting for almost an hour before an elderly couple stopped beside them.

"I'm sorry to intrude," the woman smiled kindly "but I just wanted to tell you that you make a lovely couple."

'We're not dating!" America and Virginia protested in shocked unison.

The woman frowned at their reaction. "Are you sure, dears?"

"He's my father," Virginia snapped angrily. "I highly doubt he's also my boyfriend."

"Father?" the woman echoed. How could that boy be the girl's father? They looked nearly the same age!

"Adopted!" America interjected quickly. "I –ah –adopted her and her siblings."

"Boy, how old are you?" the woman demanded in a tone usually reserved for stern grandmothers who were upset with their grandchildren. "You can't be any older than twenty-five. You sure you can handle kids?"

"Ma'am, I don't mean to be rude, but it's really none of your business," he stated, getting to his feet. "Come on, Alice."

Virginia bristled a bit at the mention of her human name, but got up anyway. They walked away, leaving the elderly couple speechless from confusion.

* * *

When America and Virginia got home later that evening, they had realized just how funny the situation had really been. Now that they actually thought about it, it was obvious that it was only a matter of time until one of the older states and America were accused of dating each other.

Virginia bid her father goodnight and headed down the hall to her room, still chuckling over the ridiculous situation. Just before she opened her bedroom door, her twin brother cheerfully called out to her.

"Ginny!" West Virginia greeted. "How was yer and Dad's father-daughter thing?"

"You'd approve of some of D.C.'s citizens," she admitted. "One lady thought we were dating."

West Virginia started laughing. "Ain't that a hoot!" he snickered. Virginia rolled her eyes at her brother's hick saying.

"Don't be such a stereotype," she chastised lightly before yawning. "I'm headed to bed. Goodnight, Westie."

"Night Ginny!" West Virginia grinned. "Have fun with yer 'boyfriend!'"

Everyone in the entire house heard what Virginia yelled back.

"Shut it, trailer trash!"

* * *

**I am not saying that anyone who lives in West Virginia is trailer trash. I just think that's what Virginia would call her brother when she got ticked at him. I'm sure all you West Virginians are nice people. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
